Monsieur Reich DESCONTINUADO
by Sara.C.Hound
Summary: AU humanizados. Brandon 'Bugs' Bunny es un joven detective quien es el próximo Sherlock Holmes un día se infiltra de incógnito en las instalaciones de Monsieur Reich, un manicomio que ha sido punto de debate tras los rumores de crueldad a sus pacientes, para descubrir sus misterios, pero todo se verá abajo cuando conozca a Daffy, un paciente quien es la clave hacia la verdad, [BxD]
1. Chapter 1

**esta es una historia que se suponía no subiría hasta terminarla o terminar Chaos high school pero no me pude resistir en publicarla :3**

 **es un yaoi/slash de los Looney tunes! OwO**

 **pareja principal: Baffy (Bugs bunny x Daffy Duck)**

 **parejas secundarias: Marvin x Daffy (Lucas); Pepe x Sylvestre** **(Sly)**

 **parejas que posiblemente saldrán: Coyote 'Wiles' x correcaminos**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _10/04/1967 – Inglaterra._

 _Informe preliminar sobre las instalaciones de control de ira y demencia, archivo clasificado de uso específico y propietario de la operación_

 _Monsieur Reich es un manicomio ubicado en una montaña a lo lejos de la ciudad para protección de los ciudadanos comunes, es una institución reconocida del país por su alta taza de productividad en medicamentos legales para fortalecer a la mente y evitar así que más personas sufran ataques de demencia, las personas que han sufrido de estos ataques de esquizofrenia prolongada han sido internadas en esta institución para curar su apetito por lo extraño, sin embargo se han filtrado rumores sobre este lugar que para muchos es algo inquietante, rumores que hablan sobre las personas que son internadas en este lugar diciendo ser abusadas más allá de la imaginación humana para fines de lucro financiero de los propietarios, se les ha atacado de preguntas al Doctor Richard 'Wiles' Thompson y al comandante Frederick 'Marvin' Marshall jefes de la operativa en ese lugar, pero ambos negaron los rumores e insistieron de que eran mera especulación._

\- y yo, el detective y periodista Brandon 'Bugs' bunny, revelaré la verdad tras el misterio de este lugar infiltrándome como un cadete a la institución – la tinta que salpiqueaba la pluma en sus manos escondidas por guantes blancos simulaban figuras y curvas conocidas como palabras quitándole la esencia blanca a la hoja y firmando aquel papel para hacerlo legítimo a sus fines, buscar la verdad era su lema, la justicia su meta y la igualdad su futuro, a este estrepitoso y aventurero chico no le importaba el riesgo de ser atrapado, confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades naturales y aprendidas con el tiempo, la experiencia le ha enseñado a que los retos más complicados son los más benefactores y mientras sepa controlarlas el desenlace será una clara victoria, no solo para su trabajo sino también para el desarrollo de la sociedad

Así es como todo empezó para el detective Bugs Bunny, un joven de coeficiente intelectual más alto que el de una persona común, de piel de avellana y cabellera plateada, sus ojos azul intenso es lo que resalta de su rostro llegando a llamar la atención, su nariz redondeada pero moderada y su cuerpo esbelto no era ni muy delgado ni muy ancho, su contextura daba a entender que era una persona saludable pero que no se esforzaba en hacer demasiado ejercicio como para tonificar su abdomen, era lo de menos la apariencia, para él lo más importante en una persona es la capacidad de su mentalidad y gracias a eso le ha ganado desprecio a aquel lugar de demencia que insulta a sus creencias

11/04/1967 – Instalación de control de ira, manicomio Monsieur Reich

En este lugar la amplitud es significativo, mientras más pacientes mejor será el resultado y las posibilidades de triunfo, eran cientos de celdas las que eran ocupadas por personas con problemas, cada piso de ese lugar significaba una clasificación diferente, entre los piso eran pacientes recién instalados y con problemas menores como cambio de temperamento repentino e ira controlable, los siguientes pisos 3,4 y 5 eran para pacientes con demencia, esquizofrenia irreversible e imaginación de objetos invisibles, el sexto y último piso era para los pacientes con más tiempo en las instalaciones y con problemas graves e incurables de locura, alucinan con frecuencia y son la mayoría de veces irracionales, inmorales y hostiles, tienen un sentido de la gracia bastante peculiar y sienten la necesidad por hacerse daños así mismos

El Doctor Wiles Thompson y su grupo de especialistas gustaban de tratar con drogas y sustancias a sus pacientes buscando alguna cadena de ADN compatible y utilizarlos a su favor al crear los medicamentos para funciones específicas de la mente, esto desencadenaba problemas futuros y efectos secundarios, falta de cordura y pérdida de memoria, agregándole a esto corrosión de las células cerebrales lo que causa que el paciente actúe de manera imprudente y "como un loco"


	2. infiltración completada

12/04/1967 – Instalaciones de control de ira y demencia, Monsieur Reich, primeros pisos

El detective Bugs ha logrado infiltrarse como un cadete con éxito, le tomará algo de tiempo ganar la confianza de sus superiores y sacar información confiable pero por ahora todo iba muy bien, el comandante Marvin le daba el guía turística a los nuevos miembros y les hizo firmar un contrato de por vida en el cuál decía que prestaban su servicio a todo sin quejas ni interrogaciones, cosa que le dificultó el trabajo a Bunny pero eso no le detendría de cumplir su misión

Después de que le enseñaran los primeros dos niveles por razones de seguridad y por ser principiantes, y de que le asignaran la misión a cada uno para esos niveles, bugs vio su oportunidad de actuar en el pasillo que le han concebido del piso 2

\- oye viejo – recostado en la pared, con el uniforme común de los guardias del lugar y con la cabeza algo baja y brazos cruzados, llama al sujeto de la celda al frente de él, en la celda estaba sellado el número '263'

\- ¿q-qué es lo que q-q-quieres? – el chico con aspecto robusto pero no desagradable, ojos azules luciendo su piel de tono rosa, cabello cobrizo y rizado, era algo tosco al hablar y se trababa en las palabras pero se le era entendible aún más con su tono de desgano

Bugs se acercó con el mazo para castrar que le habían dado por si alguno llegaba a ser insensato y lo golpeó bruscamente contra la reja del chico – ¡cálmate viejo, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo!, ¡quiero que te acuestes en tu rígida cama y te voltees a la derecha! – alza su tono de voz haciendo eco en el lugar

\- _¡¿q-q-qué rayos?!, eres un-un cretino_ – quería decir eso, pero odiaba ser castigado severamente por tratar de defenderse en ese lugar, así que sin quejas tuvo que hacer lo que le pidió el albino y acostarse mirando de manera desafiante a la pared – ¿e-está bien así? – por último para deteriorarse de que ese sujeto esté satisfecho con eso

\- sí, perfecto – vuelve a recostarse en la pared como hace un momento evitando hacer un movimiento brusco – ahora bien, quiero que escuches con atención lo que te diré, no te sorprendas y no te muevas de ese sitio-

\- ¿p-p-por qué de repente t-todo esto?, mi tratamiento empieza dentro de una hora – responde aun en la confusión pero sin faltar a la indicación

\- déjame explicarte, a un costado de mí en esta pared hay una cámara de seguridad, por su tamaño diría que no graba audio lo que me facilitará las cosas por aquí, mientras esté en esta posición no podrá captar mi rostro cuando te dirija la palabra y en cuanto a ti, si permaneces recostado mirando hacia la derecha tampoco podrá fijarse cuando lo hagas – explica apenas moviendo su cabeza mientras giraba en su dedo índice la cadena con la chapa que contenía su nombre

\- diría que esa deducción es impresionante, ni siquiera me había fijado que había una cámara allí, pero ¿para qué quieres dirigirme la palabra? – nunca antes, desde que le trajeron a ese lugar del infierno, le habían querido hablar con formalidad, hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien con normalidad, algo que le hiciera sentir humano otra vez

\- verás, me llamo Brandon Bunny, alias Bugs, y soy un detective privado, estoy de encubierto para descubrir la verdad de este lugar y mandarlo a la quiebra por abuso humano – fue breve y concreto al explicar

El chico de la celda 263 no pudo pronunciar palabra por unos segundos recalculando la información dada, pero captó la idea y no dudo en responder a cualquier duda de aquel extraño

\- si es así entonces espero ser de ayuda – aunque no lo pudiera ver Bugs sabía que en el rostro de ese chico había una sonrisa, sus ganas de que el albino destruya por completo ese lugar influyo a sus esperanzas perdidas hace algún tiempo

\- lo serás, no te preocupes – no tardó para entender que se estaba acercando a conocer algo más a fondo, la persona con la que estaba hablando no parecía ser alguien con problemas de ira y temperamento cambiable como se lo habían dicho, seguramente lo estaban utilizando – seré breve, cuando llegue aquí solo fui capaz de indagar los primeros pisos, aún no he visto los otros pero he investigado por mí mismo con los otros soldados que vigilan esas áreas, me han explicado sobre lo que tratan allá pero no lo que en verdad necesito, y creo que tú me lo darás, según tu informe llevas bastante tiempo en este lugar y aún sigues en el piso 2, me da a entender que conoces y sabes cómo controlar la situación, ¿no es así? – concluye sabiendo que el 'cerdito' entendió a lo que se refería

\- no eres una persona normal lo puedo ver – ese comentario solo hizo reír al detective – te contaré todo, aquellos pisos son como lo dictan ellos, no hay duda, pero no es porque el paciente empeore, es porque el 'tratamiento' que les dan a ellos los enloquece, aquí ninguno de nosotros somos pacientes realmente, somos solo sus conejillos de indias para sus experimentos, disfrazan la tortura con un simple 'tratamiento' diciendo que nos curaran cuando en verdad solo nos empeoran, solo las mentes fuertes han podido sobrevivir y la razón del porque aún estoy aquí es porque no he dejado que me afecte – su voz era seria, calmada, pero a la vez irritada

\- me lo suponía, entonces los rumores que tanto han causado disputa en la sociedad debieron haberse filtrado desde dentro, alguien logró por poco desmentir a la institución, pero no fue lo suficiente como para sacarlo, ¿hay algo que te falte por contarme? – el silencio fue lo bastante convencible para él de que sí

\- el piso subterráneo… – hizo una pausa breve para pensárselo mejor, Bugs no se había percatado de ese piso por lo cual le fue una sorpresa enterarse de que existía una séptima área – desconozco mucho de ese lugar pero estoy al tanto de que allí la tortura es peor que en cualquier otro, nadie además del Doctor y el comandante sabe de él… – parecía asustado al hablar de ello, algo no andaba bien pudo notar

\- si nadie sabe de ese lugar, ¿cómo es que tú lo conoces? – hizo un pequeño estiramiento para volver a su posición algo incómoda

\- porque… un gran amigo mío ha sido llevado allá… – extrañamente sus palabras parecen ser más lentas y apenas audible

\- ya veo… ¿sabes la razón? – no quería indagar más que eso sabiendo que ese chico de cabello cobrizo estaba algo destrozado

\- por desgracia no – cerró los ojos con tristeza, era irritante no saber por qué se lo llevaron pero más irritante aún era no poder ayudarle – Sir. Brandon, ¿podría hacerme un favor? – Bugs no respondió esperando a que lo dijera de una vez – ¿podría ir allí y ver si él está bien?, sé que pedirle que le saque de ese lugar sería muy precipitado así que me conformo con saber que él está bien, mejor que yo espero-

\- eso será difícil contando con que apenas y puedo pasar a este piso – el silencio que decoró a aquel pasillo no le dejo tranquilo, el chico no estaba del todo en sí, pero el preocuparse por alguien más era signo de humanidad, no estaba perdido – pero ahora que sé que existe una séptima área no dudes en que entraré allí muy pronto – le dedica una sonrisa que el robusto joven pudo sentir aún si no la veía – sabes que necesito saber a quién exactamente debo buscar, ¿cómo se supone que le encuentre si desconozco su nombre? viejo-

\- su nombre es Daffy… Daffy 'Duck' Dodgers… – pensar en la posibilidad de volverle a ver le alegraba, la única persona con la que había podido ser 'normal' era ese chico

\- así que Daff... no te preocupes, le encontraré… Miguel 'Porky' Cortes – se despide con esas últimas palabras dejando en sorpresa a Porky por un momento, pero no le inquietó, desde que llego se dio cuenta de que ese joven de cabellera plateada y guantes blancos sería su salvación


	3. yo soy

25/04/1967 – Dos semanas después, piso 6

Bugs se había dado camino a avanzar rápidamente a través de cada nivel, su plan iba a la perfección, pronto se ganó la confianza de los dos principales, el Doc. Wiles era un tipo de piel bronceada y cabello largo color castaño y un sujeto bastante listo, aunque torpe en sus acciones, el comandante Marvin era un poco bajo comparado con su edad, llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros como mucho, su piel es de un tono más oscuro y su cabello de color negro, era un tipo serio en su trabajo pero tratable, se impacienta fácilmente y es bastante corrupto con un toque de tosco al tratar a los pacientes

\- te seré sincero chico, no esperé que llegaras hasta este nivel tan pronto, pero debo de admitir que eres un líder nato y sabes mantener a raya a los maniáticos de por aquí – Bugs daba una caminata con el comandante en el dichoso lugar, no era tonto, tan solo 14 días le fue suficiente para sacar información y darse cuenta de que cada palabra dichas por Porky eran ciertas, más de 5 veces lo vio encadena caminando hasta las salas que hacen llamar 'salas de tratamientos', empezaba a preocuparse por el sujeto, ya se le veía muy agotado y habían heridas que antes no le había notado, podía notar la manera coja en que caminaba al salir de esas salas

\- gracias señor – aun sabiendo lo despreciable que es ese sujeto y de haberlo visto abusar de sus pacientes hasta dejarlos desangrando de agonía mientras se sacudía los nudillos, no podía faltarle el respeto ni mostrarle desprecio, no ahora que le falta tan poco – supongo que tratar con dementes está en mis venas-

\- en tus venas ¿he?, hahahaha muchacho no sabes la gracia que me da escuchar esa frase viniendo de ti – se reía como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste, en su cara no tan carismática una sonrisa maliciosa de dibujo, esto desconcertó a nuestro buen detective

\- ¿por qué viejo?, ¿dije algo irónico? – la intención de la palabra irónico era precisamente para sacarle información desprevenido, admitámoslo, siempre que alguien se ríe como loco es porque algo recordó

\- ironía, justo en eso pensé – lo sabía, ahora solo esperaría al que el 'marciano' se le diera de hablar más – como sabrás este lugar es un infierno total, mientras más alto más locos, no es un secreto que el doctor Wiles fabrica medicamentos y aparatos médicos a través de estos sujetos y tú lo sabes – bugs responde con una sonrisa entendiendo que llegar tan alto significaba conocer en lo que estabas involucrado – pero hay algo más que el solo fabricar medicamentos – se queda en pausa sonriendo para sí mismo

\- ¿algo más? – entonces hay algo mucho más grande que el tráfico de medicamentos 'legales'

\- él y su grupo suministran a sus pacientes una droga que aún está en fabricación, está buscando los ADN que sean compatibles con la sustancia, esa droga suministrada a alguien normal se disuelve y no surte efecto, pero cuando el ADN se combina perfectamente con sus moléculas el sujeto empieza a reaccionar de manera brusca y el dolor aumenta en todo su cuerpo, como la droga aún no está finalizada la reacción puede ser peligrosa para esta persona, a esos pacientes se les ha tomado con privilegio y se les han llevado a un área de la que nadie a excepción del grupo del científico y mi grupo de especialistas conoce – vuelve el silencio, esta vez un poco más turbio y desesperante

\- _entonces el sujeto que Porky quiere que encuentre está siendo usado para fines distintos a los demás_ – pensó en ello un poco sintiendo la necesidad de entrar en ese lugar más que nada, descifrar la verdad fue muy sencillo pero ahora se encuentra con un nuevo secreto, la verdadera razón por la que estos sujetos planearon todo eso

\- veo que eso te dejó sorprendido – se adelanta al notar que Bugs no le dirigió la palabra – era de esperarse, te sorprenderá saber que hay una séptima área, un piso subterráneo donde estos sujetos han sido llevados – esperaba a la reacción del albino, verlos sorprenderse es divertido para él

\- ¿una séptima área? – ya lo sabía pero era mejor hacer como si nunca se hubiera enterado, no falto la risa burlona del mayor después de su comentario – pero que sorpresa, oye viejo ¿por qué me cuentas sobre esto?, digo, si es un lugar tan secreto no creo que debería…-

\- por qué creo que eres bastante capaz de hacerte en ese lugar – le interrumpe llegando hasta un muro bastante perturbador, las lianas y las manchas de sangre, el color oscuro y la oscuridad que le rodea, le daban un toque de disgusto a la vista – esta es la entrada a esta última área, espero no te sorprendas con lo que verás desde ahora, hay alguien que quiero presentarte – hunde uno de los bloques del gran muro para sacar, inesperadamente, una caja de seguridad en donde escribe un patrón de número que para Bugs no fue muy difícil adivinar escuchando el sonido que hacía las teclas al ser presionadas, seguido de un captado de huella y un escaneo de retina para volver las cosas más complicadas

El muro se abre haciendo temblar a leves el suelo y un camino empieza, iluminado por la luz y las paredes blancas con tonos azules, los otros niveles parecían una pocilga comparados con este tanto en iluminación como en decoración y mantenimiento, además de la seguridad, al fondo de este camino había un ascensor

\- vaya – que fastidio, el patrón solo fue el inicio, esas dos últimas serán más complicadas, pero nunca imposible para el gran genio, en cuanto al camino, neh… ha visto peores

\- entremos – sugirió el comandante entrando sin esperar respuesta seguido del cadete

Después de esperar un par de minutos, vaya que era fondo el subterráneo, otra puerta es abierta para dar a mostrar un lugar que parecía un laboratorio químico, los médicos pasaban de un lado a otro intercambiando formulas y compartiendo detalles que encontraban interesantes en las muestras, al fondo había otra gran puerta un poco más asegurada

\- Buenos días comandante Marshall – saluda uno de los soldados que vigilaban la entrada, era un joven de estatura más alta que Bugs, su piel canela y ojos verdosos, su cabello era negro y peinado hacia los lados un tanto revoltoso con mechones hacia arriba, salpicaba al hablar y se trababa en algunas palabras

\- descansa soldado – le responde con firmeza

\- gracias señor – baja su mano hasta los costados, se percató de la presencia del de piel avellana y no dudo en preguntar – ¿nuevo recluta señor?-

\- eso es correcto mi joven camarada, lo he traído para que se acostumbre al lugar, si eres tan amable de abrir el portón por nosotros para presentarles a los chicos malos estaré complacido – es raro verle actuar tan carismático con sus soldados pero conociéndolo sabrá la razón del por qué está tan tranquilo

\- por supuesto comandante, sígame – le muestra el camino a Bugs mientras Marvin esperaba en ese lugar, necesitaba hablar con el Doc primero

Unos minutos pasaron y solo se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos entrar, era aburrido pero a la vez interesante, la intriga lo mataba

\- entonces… ¿qué hay de nuevo viejo? – rompe el silencio comiendo una zanahoria que quien sabe de dónde la sacó – mi nombre es Brandon Bunny, pero todos me llaman Bugs, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le da otro mordisco a la delicia de vegetal que cargaba en sus manos enguantadas

\- me llamo Sylvestre, no me interesa como me apoden – era divertido escucharle hablar mientras luchaba por pronunciar correctamente

\- entonces te llamaré Sly – ese apodo parece no gustarle mucho al moreno – dime Sly, ¿aquí es donde tienen encerrados a estos 'chicos malos' con el ADN compatible? – estaba seguro que es así pero prefirió preguntar cómo sino supiera nada

\- sip – salpiquea al hablar sin tomarle importancia al comportamiento despreocupado del otro

\- y… ¿cómo cuantos son exactamente? – ya podía ver el final del camino así que fue directo

\- son solo 30 sujetos, entre ellos 9 mujeres, enumerados con números romanos… ya llegamos – antes de que Bugs pudiera hacerle otra pregunta ya abría la puerta hacia las rejas, ¿Qué tanta seguridad necesitaban en ese lugar? – el comandante vendrá pronto con usted, mientras puede ver por sí mismo a los dementes, estaré esperando afuera – le lanza las llaves con los números de cada una de las celdas

Podía ser el lugar más seguro de todos pero se confiaban demasiado en los recién llegados, esa era una ventaja para Bugs, dudando de las acciones de estos tipos tan tranquilos, quizás y la confianza deriva de la sobreprotección y la integración de esa área en específico

\- bueno veamos, V, VIII, X, VI… – fue pasando las llaves buscando un número que le llamara la atención – ¿cuál debería escoger?... neh, tomaré una al azar y ya, luego veré las remas celdas – como dijo agito las llaves y tomó una sin siquiera tomarle importancia – XIV – buscó la celda con este número – aquí es – observo con cuidado la puerta, todas las puertas eran estrictamente cerradas a excepción de una escotilla, pero a diferencia de las otras esta no tenía una cámara que apuntara a ella, estaba extrañamente desprotegida

Bugs giro la llave con fuerza y jaló del manubrio para observar aquella habitación, se encontró con un chico quien abrazaba sus rodillas, estaba recostado en la camilla rígida y con sábanas holgadas cubriendo sus pies, el albino pudo asegurar que era alto, no más alto que él pero casi le alcanzaba, su cabello era de color negro sedoso a la vista aunque tenía tres mechones que se levantaban del resto, su piel de tono avellana un poco más oscuro que el suyo, por desgracia no podía ver su rostro porque lo tapaba entre sus rodillas con fuerza

-hmm… ¿qué hay viejo? – trato de llamarlo para que se percatara de su presencia, sin embargo el chico hundió más su rostro – no te preocupes, no te haré daño, soy nuevo en este lugar, me presento, me llamo Brandon Bunny pero todos me llaman Bugs, ¿y tú?-

\- y-yo soy…–


	4. Celos, amor y lujuria

\- y-yo soy… – tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, si no era respetuoso seguramente le daría una paliza, pero odiaba tener que tratar con amabilidad a aquellos sujetos monstruosos y cretinos, se aferró a sus piernas con fuerza y solo soltó un gruñido furioso – ¡vete al demonio!, no responderé a sus preguntas, no importa lo que me hagan – su voz sonaba temblorosa pero con la firmeza necesaria para ser entendida como una amenaza

\- oye, tranquilo, no te haré daño – como se esperaba, no solo que el chico esté nervioso y tenga pavor, también el hecho de que no haiga cámaras dentro de su habitación – estoy aquí para ayudarte-

\- sí claro, así como aquel comandante de pacotilla prometió ayudarme, no volveré a caer en ese truco – se dirigía con disgusto hacia el albino, Bugs por su parte tomó eso con duda

\- ¿Marvin?, ¿te prometió eso? – hasta ahora era a la primera persona que le escuchó decir que el comandante de las tinieblas prometió ayudar a alguien

\- ¿eso es todo?, si no vas a decir más nada vete, déjame solo – elevó la voz, la compañía del chico le desconcertaba bastante y que le esté hablando del marciano todavía más

\- espera un momento, no te miento, te ayudaré a salir de aquí, escúchame – al ver que este no se levantaría por nada del mundo prosiguió – soy un detective privado que persigue la justicia, los rumores de este lugar asustaban a la gente así que vine por mi cuenta a investigar como infiltrado, si logro dar con la respuesta al misterio de este manicomio tus días en este lugar serán cosas del ayer-

\- patrañas, aun si eso es verdad no importara en lo absoluto, no podrás cambiar las cosas – su voz cambio a un tono más susurrante, como si ya hubiera perdido las esperanzas – solo vete antes de que él llegue-

\- nunca he perdido un caso mi buen hombre, ¡y no me iré hasta que me des la cara! – eso no le confortó para nada, aún si le decía que le ayudaría él lo tomo como charladuría, agarró sus manos y lo obligo a soltarse del agarre

\- ¡s-suéltame! – le gritaba intentando alejarlo pero sus manos se fueron desatando de sus piernas y la fuerza del avellano lo empujó hacia atrás recostándose sobre la rígida y fría cama que le hizo sacar un gemido ahogado al sentir el metal congelado en su piel

Bugs no se percató de eso y sin darse cuenta ya estaba sosteniendo sus manos obligándolo a recostarse y cayendo sin pensar sobre él, le miro detenidamente por unos segundos, escucho un gemido salirse de sus labios carnosos y rosas posiblemente al pegar contra la camilla pero que le hizo estremecer, el chico debajo de él tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y unas pestañas bastante largas y gruesas, su nariz perfilada pero no puntiaguda, algunos mechones cayendo en su frente desordenadamente con su rostro rojo por el forcejeo anterior, no lo negaría, era bastante hermoso

\- ¿Cuánto más estarás así?, apresúrate y bájate – le regaño ya fastidiado de la posición y de tener que verle la cara de idiota que puso

\- sí, por supuesto… perdón viejo – sale de su trance y le hace caso omiso – _¿qué fue eso?_ – de todas las dudas complicadas que ha podido responder sin dificultad, responderse a esta simple interrogante fue un reto imposible

\- si, como sea, sal de aquí antes de que llegue Marvin – le empuja lejos de él para darle distancia – al menos de que quieras meterte en problemas con él-

\- óyeme primero que nada estoy tratando de ayudarte, sé más amable y segundo, ¿qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? – le sugiere, ¿qué pensaba este?, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que le sacara de sus quicios

\- ¿no lo sabes? – sus ojos se quedaron sobre Bugs por un momento, buscando descifrar algo en él como si se tratara de una caja fuerte, esas esmeraldas que se hacían pasar por sus ojos no le dejaron tranquilo, incluso empezó a sudar, por un breve momento se perdió en la laguna de sus iris con una extraña sensación de afición, el albino trago grueso mientras se dispuso a apartarse cuando sintió que sus piernas le temblaban de sobremanera

\- ¿s-saber qué… viejo? – las palabras salían de su boca con problemas mientras sentía en su garganta un nudo que le irritaba

\- Marvin… para él yo soy… – apretó los puños con ira, decir eso le costaba en esfuerzo, no le agradaba para nada pero era la pura realidad, pensando en cómo podría soltarlo escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta la celda, pasos firmes que reconoció rápidamente, sus ojos se ancharon como si hubiera visto un fantasma y unos sacos negros parecieron ponerse bajo sus hermosos ojos

Bugs no tardó en enterarse de esos pasos pero cuando iba a voltear hacia atrás unas manos suaves y delicadas le toman frágilmente las mejillas y lo fuerzan a verle, el chico se abalanzó sobre él y le tomaba apasionadamente en un beso, recostado en aquella fría barra de metal que hacían pasar por cama Bugs tenía a aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas sobre su cintura, su mejillas tomaron un color rojo no habitual en él mientras podía sentir como aquel sujeto metía su lengua en su cavidad desesperadamente, lo que más impacto le dio no fue solo el beso, sino ver esas esmeraldas mirarle dormilonamente mientras lo hacía, no pudo reaccionar a nada, le tomo por completo y en cuestión de segundos se dejó llevar por el deseo, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?, sin aún poder responder esas dudas su cabeza solo giraba en torno a aquel chico que le estaba arrebatando el aliento

Todo parecía pasar lentamente aunque fueron solo segundos, pronto su momento de intimidad fue interrumpido al escucharse el estruendo de la puerta ser abierta con fuerza, quien estaba ahí viendo perplejo la escena no era más nadie que el comandante Marvin

\- ¡Daffy! – su grito alarmó a los sentidos del albino

\- ¿Daffy? – el chico se separó dejando solo un pequeño hilo de saliva que era lo único que le recordaba lo de hace un momento sintiéndose todavía más nervioso que nunca

\- h-hola comandante de pacotilla – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona aunque las manos le temblaban delatando su cobardía, Marvin le miraba desafiante y con un semblante de que mataría a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra

\- sabes las normas, ¿qué crees que estabas haciendo? – sus ojos se afilaron en su contra pudiendo sentir como en su columna le recorría un escalofrío terrible

\- v-viejo… esto… fue solo un error – intento calmar la situación pero se detiene al notar la mirada fija en él atemorizante

\- ¿cuál es el problema? – Daffy fue quien siguió la charla viendo como el albino se estaba aferrando a la camilla – fui yo quien le beso, pero eso no debería importarte – se acerca lentamente hasta su rostro rojizo de la vergüenza, Bugs podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba agitadamente al sentir su respiración

\- ¡basta! – el sujeto de piel oscura le sujetó del brazo con rudeza y lo apartó del cadete hasta dejarlo a su merced – esto es una falta grave al protocolo – le rechina los dientes al hablar

\- ¿protocolo Marvin?, no estás molesto por eso, admítelo, estás celoso – para acompañar al insulto una sonrisa de medio lado, sus palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del detective, ¿celos?

\- Daffy – inhala y exhala para calmar su ira – mi querido y dulce Daffy – toma su barbilla y lo obliga a mirarle a los ojos – lo admitiré por ti… si estoy celoso – le lame la mejilla cosa que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo del avellano mientras Bugs les miraba con notoria sorpresa

\- ¡M-Marvin, d-detente, no en frente de alguien! – intenta soltarse, y lo habría logrado de no ser por su temor hacia ese sujeto, sabía que mientras más se resistía más placer le provocaba y más daño recibía, pero su vergüenza aumenta cada vez que trae a alguien nuevo para verle torturar

\- ¿cuál es el problema? – Susurro en su oído como una pequeña venganza por la arrogancia del 'pato' – el cadete Brandon ya me ha visto tratar a mis pacientes – le obligo a acostarse boca abajo mientras sujetaba su cuello pareciendo que le asfixiara a propósito mientras frotaba y palmeaba sus glúteos sacando de eso unos gemidos ahogados que Daffy intentaba callar

\- d-detente – sus ojos se cristalizaban con lágrimas que quería suprimir, su lengua le traicionó y se atragantaba con su propia saliva apenas pudiendo respirar

\- ¿estás disfrutando del espectáculo? – Dirigió sus palabras al ahora anonadado y frustrado 'conejo' quien miraba con horror la escena – y tu mi amor… no quiero verte besar a alguien que no sea yo otra vez – su sonrisa no demostraba tranquilidad, desquitaba toda la ira que sentía en aquel chico atormentado – ¿entendido? – metió su dedo en la cavidad húmeda ganando otros gemidos por parte del avellano mientras con la otra mano apretó a esa cavidad que estaba en medio de sus glúteos intentando penetrarlo aun con la ropa puesta

\- ¡p-para! – se estremeció al sentir que algo quería invadir dentro de él y con esmero levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado, le costó pronunciar esa simple palabra pues tenía enredado en su lengua el dedo del otro

\- d-detente – su voz no fue escuchada más que por sí mismo, hasta ahora pudo simular no importarle lo que le sucediera a los demás pero por alguna razón no pudo seguir la falsa, ya era suficiente de ver ese maltrato – ¡basta! – alzo la voz ganándose una mirada desafiante de parte del comandante y una sorprendida del poseedor de la esmeralda mirada

\- ¿qué sucede cadete? – Aumento la tensión para Daffy cuando es liberado y se fija como Marvin se acercaba firme al albino – ¿me estás desafiando?, ¿Bugs? – toma con fuerza su arma apuntando en su frente desprotegido de la situación

\- él le dijo que se detuviera – admitía que estaba aterrado pero eso no le quitaba que estaba molesto y que desafiaría al marciano como si fuera su último deseo, si claro, ¡él es un detective!, ha estado en situaciones peores, sería muy sencillo para Bugs escapar o dejarlo inconsciente tan solo en cuestión de segundos, las personas tienen diferentes medios de defenderé después de todo, alguno lo hacen con agilidad y destreza, otros con fuerza bruta y coraje, él lo hacía con su habilidad nata, su inteligencia y astucia

Marvin se le quedo viendo fijamente, era un duelo de miradas o eso parecía, Daffy asustado a lo que podría pasar se aferra al comandante a sus espaldas abrazándolo con fuerza

\- detente Marvin – sollozaba en su espalda sorprendiendo al de guantes blancos – no le hagas daño – ahora el sorprendido era el de piel oscura, pero eso era de esperarse en él, siempre lo hace cada vez que le ve golpeando a alguien – si quieres… p-puedes venir en la noche y hacer lo que quieras… n-no me opondré… – un sumiso suspiro se escucho salir de sus labios cansados

\- querido – se voltea con una sonrisa de lado a tomar de la barbilla refinada del avellano y mirar a esos ojos que mostraban tristeza – sabes que me gusta cuando forcejeas… pero cuando me lo pides así no puedo resistirme – muerde su labio inferior provocando que una línea de sangre se escurriera por ella, el quejido que hizo el pato fue suficiente para él de introducir su lengua y besarle con desesperada pasión

Bugs miraba aquello con odio, nunca antes le había dado tantas ganas de matar a alguien hasta ahora, se precipitó al verlo sollozar que su corazón se arrugó como una pasa incapaz de soportar verlo besar con desdén esos labios en frente de él, como si estuviera marcando su territorio

¿Por qué le molestaba con fervor?, ¿por qué simplemente no se contuvo?, ¿por qué odiaba la cercanía de esos dos?, ¿y por qué respondió cuando aquel chico le beso?, ¿le gusto?, si, tal parece que todo indicaba que era así, le gusto, no, le fascino aquel beso improvisto, ni siquiera su primer beso tuvo tal sensación de placer como lo hizo este, pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué es lo que vio diferente en él que le volvió loco con un simple beso?

\- muy bien Bugs, es hora de irnos… te has salvado gracias a los caprichos de Daffy, solo intenta no hacerlo otra vez, ¿si muchacho? – le dedica una sonrisa haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado allí

\- si claro… jefe – le miró con desprecio pero Marvin ignoró ese hecho para acompañarlo a la salida, el de mano enguantadas miro de reojo al de avellana dándose cuenta que este también le miro, pero algo no estuvo normal en él… sus ojos esmeraldas por un momento brillaron de un color miel intenso y volvieron a ser como en un principio los vio para luego volver a arrullarse con sus piernas hasta que cerraran la puerta – _¿Qué… fue?... t-tengo que ayudarle_ – sabiendo ahora lo que le pasaría y lo que tal parece que es su horrible destino, sacar al de la mirada cautivadora será su próxima misión


	5. La triste verdad y una noche de dolor

\- estoy sorprendido, tuviste las agallas para enfrentarme allá ¿he?, eres increíble muchacho, sin duda serás un buen soldado – Marvin le alagaba al nuevo cadete en su equipo, en verdad estaba sorprendido de que alguien fuera capaz de darle a cara por eso le recordó mucho a él mismo en su juventud, pero al ver que no le respondía desistió en darle vuelta al asunto – relájate chico – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa mientras golpeaba con delicadeza su hombro – lamento haberme comportado agresivamente, es que ya sabes cómo es esto, te pones como loco cuando se trata de la persona que amas-

\- ¿Qué ama? – se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿por qué lo hacía si ya se dio a la idea?, después de aquello era obvio, pero pensó que era por un simple capricho

\- sí, verás… es complicado… pero, ¿ya para que negarlo?, después de todo por eso fue que quitaron las cámaras en su celda, porque no permitiría que vigilaran a mi retoño todo el tiempo, eso le quedo claro al Doctor Wiles – caminaban de regreso al laboratorio

\- ¿entonces el Doc está de acuerdo con eso?, dime viejo… – le costaba tratarlo con normalidad otra vez pero se tuvo que retractar pasando a través de la puerta hasta llegar al fin a la base principal de ese lugar – ¿puedo preguntar por qué… sus ojos de repente cambiaron de color? – su duda incrementaba cada vez que pensaba en él, era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza

\- eso… eso es un poco más complicado de explicar… – pensaba en cómo responder a eso hasta que alguien le toma la palabra

\- entonces yo se lo explicaré – el doctor Wiles se acercó hasta ambos con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de la bata blanca – el paciente XIV es un ejemplar único, es mi paciente más importante – tomó del hombro a Bugs llevándolo hasta una de sus investigaciones más reciente, prendió una pantalla de una de las paredes haciendo correr un video en esta – de los 30 pacientes que están internados en esta área solo él es capaz de producir la reacción que busco-

En el video se muestra a un paciente de las áreas anteriores siendo tratado con la droga, minutos después se muestra el video de la cámara de seguridad de su celda, el paciente parece estar completamente bien y sin molestias

\- para los demás pacientes esta droga no sería más nada que un solvente, se combina con el ADN y luego desaparece por lo que no se espera reacción alguna, sin embargo cuando la cadena de ADN es precisa con las moléculas de la droga se notará un cambio en su actitud justo como le sucede a la paciente IX-

En el video se muestra a una de las pacientes femeninas siendo trata con la droga en su vía intravenosa, luego se le ve a ella en su celda temblando como si las sabanas no fueran suficientes para tapar su frio incesante

\- mientras más compatible mayor será la reacción-

Ahora se mostraba la celda del paciente de la celda V agitando sus manos desesperadamente como si no las sintiera, luego el paciente de la celda III rascando sin cesar su cara dejando rasguños y heridas, seguida de la paciente de la celda XXII moviéndose de un lado a otro desesperadamente como si le hubieran dado una sobredosis de cafeína y no pudiera parar de reír

\- son buenos resultados, pero no los indicados para mi nuevo experimento, hasta que llego él, como sabe el paciente XIV estaba anteriormente siendo tratado en el área 2, pero tras una prueba que se le hizo a toda las áreas él fue el único en mostrar una reacción un tanto diferente pero precisa-

Bugs miró con miedo la pantalla esperando lo peor, en el video se mostraba la celda de Daffy que estaba justo al lado de la de Porky, el de cabello cobrizo parecía no sentir nada con la dosis que recibió e intentó calmar a su amigo quien estaba de espaldas a la cámara cubriendo su cara con desespero mientras se podía notar como gritaba, no parecía que le pasara nada malo hasta que voltea a ver a su amigo con charcos de sangre escurriendo desde sus ojos empañando sus prendas por completo

Bugs estaba aterrado, sus ojos se abrieron de impacto al ver aquello, intentó detener el grito que quiso salir de su boca por la agonía que demostraba Daffy en aquel momento, no era el único que sufría con eso, Marvin atrás de él miraba con melancolía aquellas imágenes, pero de la nada una sonrisa cómplice se formó en su semblante trágico

\- el paciente XIV ha sido tratado varias veces con este tratamiento para fines de lucro, mostrando cada vez una reacción más potente-

Esta vez Daffy estaba amarrado a una camilla de laboratorio de manos, pies y cabeza, temblando al conocer lo que querían hacer con él, Wiles se acercó a él con un traje de protección a inyectarle la droga en sus venas, al lograrlo se separa por un momento esperando a que surta efecto y como dijo así ocurrió, Daffy empezó a gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho abriendo la boca de tal manera que incluso su mandíbula se vio traquear logrando que escupiera sangre al instante, sus ojos volvieron a sangrar de sobremanera mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre al que era sometido sin éxito levantó su abdomen descubierto, sus tobillos, muñecas y frente se vieron afectadas al esforzar su cuerpo contra el metal logrando desgarres

\- sus ojos se tornaron de un amarillo intenso y sus heridas mágicamente se restauraron después de 10 minutos – mostró una sonrisa típica de un villano descubriendo la fórmula para gobernar al mundo

Bugs tapo su boca con fuerza, sentía ganas de llorar y a la vez de mandar a todos al carajo, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿10 minuto?, ¿lo tuvieron sufriendo de esa manera durante 10 putos minutos?, debía calmarse, estaba demostrando disgusto y lo iban a atrapar, pero eso es una barbaridad

\- v-viejo… entonces, ¿por eso es tan especial?, ¿qué es lo que busca con t-todo eso Doc? – intentó parecer tranquilo pero los nervios le traicionaron

\- todo a su tiempo muchacho, todo a su tiempo, por ahora si trabajaras aquí será mejor que sepas la verdad, ahora… tenemos una regla bastante estricta… – se detiene para mirar la sonrisa que llevaba el comandante indicándole dejarle continuar a él

\- ahora perteneces a Monsieur Reich y no puedes escapar de aquí… si haces tu trabajo te pagaremos como se debe, si intentas sabotearlo te haremos sufrir tanto que desearas la muerte, no tienes opción chico, no podrás salir de aquí, has como los demás e ignora todo el tema de la 'moral' que te enseñaron, tampoco intentes ir con la policía o de bocón por ahí, la última vez que alguien fue de soplón termino en la estufa – le sonrió maliciosamente como si de una asesino profesional se tratase, lo cual no era falso – ¿entendido?-

\- si señor – tomo la amenaza como una advertencia en sus acciones, esas personas que tenía a frente de él eran astutamente peligrosas, tendrá que ser cauteloso en sus movimientos

\- ¡así se habla!, ahora chico vamos a tu habitación – le tomó del hombro con firmeza y sonriendo lo guió hasta el pabellón masculino

Wiles se quedó viendo al lugar en donde se dirigieron ambos pensando en el chico como algo peligroso, tenía la sensación de que no traería nada bueno a sus estudios, después de todo entre genios se entendían, además era sospechoso su capacidad para lograr todo con facilidad

En el anochecer

Bugs después de acomodar sus cosas en su nueva habitación, bastante grande por cierto, con una cama muy suave y cómoda, televisión por cable, una mesa de luz con una lámpara decorativa, litera con seis gavetas y un espejo bordado, en el baño un jacuzzi y una fregadera para elegir a su gusto, lavamanos redondo con decorativos dorados, todo en ese lugar era hermoso, no pudo pensar en las cosas de lujo que le rodeaban, su mente vagaba alrededor de aquel chico que le robo el aliento con solo mirarlo

\- Daff… – ¿qué debería hacer?, la tortura que ha visto en ese lugar son incluso peores de lo que haiga visto en alguna de esas nuevas películas de terror que se nota de lejos lo falso pero que aún te deja impactado, es difícil dormir cuando no puedes soñar, ¿qué pasa con aquellas personas?, de seguro y nunca sueñan, las esperanzas se han ido cada vez que ve los rostros de esas personas, no tienen nada, sus vidas fueron arrebatadas – _pero para eso estoy aquí, tengo que sacarlos de aquí_ -

Lo mejor de esa habitación es que allí la cámara no capta audio, ninguna cámara de ese lugar lo hace, en el baño el vapor del agua caliente dañaría la lente por lo que tampoco hay allí, eso era un alivio, pero, ¿qué pasaba con esa atmosfera gris?, obviamente no hay ventanas, están debajo tierra, ¿qué va a ver?, debería ir a visitar a Porky y avisarle que su amigo está… bien… pero eso sería mañana

\- Daffy – otra vez ese nombre, no podía sacárselo de la mente, todavía pensaba en aquel beso, incluso podía sentirlo todavía en sus labios, la sensación del contacto suave como algodón, el placer del deseo y la profundidad del beso que le arrebato el aliento, no podía negarlo quería repetirlo, y no era un secreto para él que ese chico le había cautivado, ¿fue amor a primera vista?, nunca creyó en las posibilidades de cuentos de hadas pero esta vez cualquier estupidez tendría sentido para él – _Marvin debe estar con él ahora_ – con tristeza miro la puerta que hace un momento cerró con llave, sintiendo la necesidad de correr a defender a aquel de la mirada esmeralda, pero tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de no hacerlo – _no te precipites… le verás mañana_ -

Con Daffy

Se quitó la ropa lentamente sabiendo lo que le esperaba con temor, Marvin le miraba con deseos, sus ojos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo contemplando con lujo de detalles el cuerpo bien dotado de su 'amante', su cuerpo tonificado y los abdominales le daban aire de modelo, esa piel suaviza y cabello rebelde, esos intensos ojos que cambiaban con cada temperamento, era orgásmico, y hablando de orgasmo su miembro no se hizo esperar a levantarse con fervor

\- ven aquí – le indicó con el dedo que se acercara lo cual el avellano hizo sin quejarse dejándose tomar por completo – no te preocupes, seré delicado esta vez – le susurro lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja causando que temblara al sentir que lo estiraba tiernamente pero dejándole una sensación de dolor al morderlo un poco

Se recostó en esa camilla fría para dejar que el avellano se subiera sobre él mientras tomaba su cintura acercándolo más, besaba lentamente su cuello escuchando con delicia sus gemidos salir inconscientemente, no pudo resistirlo y tomó esos glúteos redondos y los jaloneo un poco para dejarlos rosados, Daffy miró hacia atrás intentando detenerlo pues todavía no estaba listo pero Marvin solo hizo lo que quiso y los abrió dejando al descubierto esa entrada estrecha empujando con su erección viendo las expresiones tanto de miedo como dolor de su amado

\- a-aun no… – intento una vez más pero sin previo aviso Marvin se metió en él sin siquiera lubricar causando una sensación de rotura en esa parte posterior – d-duele… ahh, m-más lento, por favor – sus lágrimas cayeron sin cesar, su respiración se agito, no podía soportarlo cuando sintió que le obligaba a bajar y a subir a un ritmo moderado, moviéndolo en círculos, los fluidos le ayudaron a penas a lubricar esa ubicación pero el dolor era intenso – n-no muevas así maldición… prometiste ser delicado – le costaba hablar pues solo salían quejidos y unos que otros gemidos

\- …mentí – le sonrió socarronamente acompañando un dedo en la entrada para intensificar la sensación de estreches

\- ¡sácalo, sácalo! – sentía que se iba a romper, pero eso no le importó al comandante de pacotilla, siguió embistiéndolo con ambas extremidades rompiendo con cada bajada fuerte, disfrutaba de verle sufrir, de verle llorar, de verle gemir de dolor, ese rostro cuando se sonrojaba y sacaba la lengua buscando respirar con dificultad, sabía que Marvin lo adoraba, y por eso mismo lo odiaba

Maldecía a todo en ese momento, su orgullo, su integridad, su moral y creencias, todo había sido tomado por ese sujeto, ahora esto, sin duda su vida ya no valía para nada

Cuando no puedes dormir, no puedes soñar, y si no puedes soñar, ¿Qué significado tiene la vida?, muchas veces llego a pensar que no valía nada para el mundo, no tenía significado en ese lugar poblado por personas comunes, normales, extraños, desconocidos, inconformes, ¿pero a quién engañaba?, envidiaba sus vidas, quería ser normal, pero su vida nunca podrá ser recuperada ya


	6. Mi Petit Chaton

01/05/1967 – una semana después, base central

\- quiero que todos hagan una fila, les llevaremos a la cafetería por orden del Doctor, así que síganme – la voz de Sylvestre hizo eco en el lugar llevando a los pacientes identificados con números romanos hasta la cafetería de las primeras bases 1 y 2

Era la primera vez que le sacaban a la luz después de un par de meses, necesitaban la luz del sol de vez en cuando para que sus huesos no se debilitaran pero en vez de dejarlos en aquel jardín lleno de insectos venenosos, lo que causo que algunos murieran la última vez, prefirieron llevarlos a estas áreas que eran las más seguras

Todos iban según su número de celda, por lo que Daffy era el número 14 en la fila, Marvin no estaba en ese momento por ahí… no quería recordarlo, todavía le costaba caminar por lo de aquella noche

\- hey, Daffy – una voz le llamo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, era el mismo chico de la otra vez, no lo había visto desde que empezaron a hacerle de nuevo su tratamiento del infierno

Pero sacaba algo de ventaja en esos tratamientos, podía regenerarse hasta quedar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, a veces se preguntaba si eso realmente era bueno o malo, porque cada vez que Marvin lo obliga a aquello siente el mismo dolor como la primera vez y peor cuando a él se le inventaba algo nuevo

\- ¿tú otra vez?, ¿qué quieres? – Respondió sin muchas ganas de hablar, sus ojos cambiaban por momentos el color por causa de su tratamiento alargado por una semana – no estoy de humor ahora-

\- tranquilo viejo, quería ver si estabas bien, no pude acercarme a verte desde que me mandaron al segundo pasillo – su comentario hizo sorprender al pato, ¿quería verle?, ¿por qué?

\- ¿a mí?, pero si ni siquiera te conozco – intentó aumentar el paso para evitar darle conversación pero Bugs siempre le alcanzaba

\- vaya que eres cruel, primero me besas y ahora me rechazas, ¿por qué osas en romper mi corazón? – exagera un poco el drama causando un sonrojo en el chico al recordar lo que hizo aquella vez

\- ¡cállate!, ve a comerte una zanahoria conejo – le miro con osadía haciendo burla en su nombre, cosa que no le agradó al detective para nada

\- eres un cascarrabias… pato – regreso el gesto ganando un gruñido de este

\- ¡deténganse ustedes dos! – sylvestre detuvo su plática antes de que salieran peleando – Bugs, sabes que no puedes causar estragos con los internos, menos con este – decir eso de tal manera solo aumento a la ira del pato – no querrás meterte en problemas-

\- tranquilo Sly, todo está bajo control – su mirada tranquila le decía que este siempre se salía con la suya, ¿pero que se le puede hacer?, ya no era su problema

\- solo espero que no me involucren cuando algo les salga mal – suspiro cansado y siguió adelante para guiar al grupo

Bugs miró de reojo a Daffy sin dejar de pensar en cómo habrá ido aquella noche para él, se auto-regañaba por no poder ayudarle pero es que no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto

\- oye Daff – volvió a llamar su atención esta vez con una mirada de fastidio – ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista? – le dijo en susurro justo a su lado para que los demás no alcanzaran a oírlo

El rostro de Daffy pasó por varias expresiones, primera una de sorpresa y un sonrojo notable para luego pasar a una de ira y fastidio otra vez

\- ¿a qué viene eso orejudo? – fue lo único que dijo, ¿creer en eso?, por favor, ni que fuera un niño

\- _yo si_ – le tomó de la cintura y le miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos con sorpresa que parecían cambiar de color por brevedad le miraban solo a él, tomó su barbilla y dudo en hacerlo pero al mirarlos de nuevo notó que Daffy le sonrió para que continuara, lo deseaba con intensidad – prometo sacarte de aquí aunque me cueste la vida, prometería cualquier cosa por ti aunque fuera imposible, porque me tienes drogado con tu esencia – se acercó lentamente hasta esos labios que pedían a grito que lo besaran con completo deseo

\- ¡Bugs! – la voz de Daffy le saco de su pensamientos mientras un sonrojo seguía en sus mejillas ardientes, ¿había sido todo su imaginación?

\- ¿q-qué pasó? – todavía no se creía lo que vio, ¿su mente le está jugando en contra?, parecía muy real sin embargo al notar la mirada confundida de Daffy se dio cuenta de que todo eso solo pasó por su mente

\- no lo sé, dímelo tú, primero me preguntas sobre cosas estúpidas y luego te quedas embelesado como un tronco vacío – se cruzaría de brazos de no ser que los tenía amarrados – por cierto, balbuceaste un poco de cosas raras… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – le mira directamente dejando su enojo por un momento

\- n-no dije nada de importancia – respondió tartamudo y tembloroso, Daffy solo pudo reírse de cómo su cara había tomado un tono tan rojo como la sangre

Un momento después se podía ver la salida de aquel lugar tan oculto, Bugs volteó a mirar a Daffy y sorprenderse al ver que no estaba tan entusiasmado como creía, pensó que salir de allí le haría feliz, por eso se lo pidió al Doc, pero tal parece que se engañó a sí mismo

\- Luz – los demás pacientes susurraban palabras apenas audibles – sol – parecían haber extrañado la luz del sol más de lo que pensaban, era lo único que les daba esperanza, a todos menos a Dodgers, estaba más triste que cuando le conoció, ¿por qué?

\- muy bien, vengan por aquí, esta vez iremos a los primeros pisos, no se separen y estarán bien, ¿de acuerdo? – el moreno les advirtió antes de que alguno intentara escapar o hacer algo que le vendría muy mal

\- hmm… discúlpeme Monsieur pero… ¿cuál es la finalidad de esto? – una voz atrajo su atención, todos le miraron por un momento para notar a aquel que se atrevió a preguntar algo, era un sujeto con notorio acento francés, cabello largo color oscuro con un mechón blanco al frente

\- ¿quién se supone que pregunta? – volteo con notable molestia por la falta de respeto – saben que no pueden hablar mientras no se le dirija la palabra – su sorpresa fue ver ese rostro para sentirse extrañamente nervioso

\- lo siento Sir. Jefe… es solo que muchos nos hacemos esa pregunta pero tenían miedo de preguntar, no quise faltarle el respeto – no parecía estar nervioso, tenía mucha confianza de que no le harían nada

\- el paciente XII Pepe le Pew… siempre tan insensato… se los explicaría después pero dañaste la sorpresa… esto fue gracias a una idea que le dio el sargento Bugs a Wiles para evitar el peligro del jardín, podrán ver a sus compañeros de estas áreas solo si siguen las reglas y no hablan de más – un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas de lo cual el francés se rió, se veía muy tierno siendo tímido

\- ¿bugs?, ¡así que esto es tu culpa! – Daffy no pudo evitar enojarse con ese sujeto, su grito alcanzó a los oídos de todos atemorizándolos por como una tormenta llegó de la nada a ellos impidiéndoles ver con claridad, los demás pacientes se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a gritar

\- tranquilo viejo… no creí que te molestaría tanto, solo pensé que Porky estaría feliz de verte – le asustó ver sus ojos brillar de la ira, pero parecían brillar de un tono morado ahora

\- ¡paciente XIV será mejor que se controle! – sacó su mazo por seguridad

Daffy inhaló profundamente pensando en lo que hacía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir para mirar con desgano al albino quien estaba sorprendido de que la tormenta se fuera percatándose de que sus ojos volvieron a ser verdosos

\- no sabes nada… no es que no quiera ver a Porky de nuevo, es solo que no quería preocuparlo… – Sylvestre al ver que había recuperado la calma guardó el mazo dejando a ese demente tranquilo para que eso no volviera a ocurrir mientras llamaba a sus mayores – él sufre del corazón, siempre estuve evitando alterarlo para que no le diera un ataque, pero ahora… – un sollozo salió de sus labios impidiéndole hablar

\- ¿Porky? – ahora se sentía como un completo idiota, pero es que verlo triste era imposible para él, no podía soportarlo – no te preocupes – lo abrazó suavemente dejando que se desahogara en su hombro – estoy seguro de que eso no ocurrirá, ese chico es fuerte – lo dice muy seguro de sus palabras, después de todo le vio aguantar tantos tratamientos, podrá con todo

Daffy no respondió, dejo que ese sujeto lo abrazara para sentir su cálida piel, la temperatura de su cuerpo le reconfortó bastante al sentir de nuevo la suavidad de la preocupación, necesitaba de eso, un simple y tierno abrazó que le dijera que contaba con su apoyo

\- gracias – apenas y se le pudo escuchar pero para Bugs fue muy perceptible, un susurro a su oído que le indicaba su gratitud, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro para luego separarse de él y ver que le sonreía cálidamente, sintió como si hubiera un brillo especial alrededor del avellano que le atraía de cierta manera peculiar

En alguna parte del laboratorio

\- ¿una tormenta? – preguntó el genio cuando el 'gato' le llamó desesperado escuchando la voz desde su telégrafo, una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en su rostro y colgó satisfecho de la información – está avanzando más rápido de lo que creí, pronto mis planes estarán listos – miró en la pared en la que no había nada, hundió un ladrillo para que se volteara dejando mostrar imágenes de Daffy con sus cambios de color de iris

\- pronto podré tenerte junto a mí de nuevo – además de las imágenes había una capsula con sustancia verde que contenía algo parecido a un cuerpo humano lleno de extensiones que suplementaban sus necesidades para mantenerlo – muy pronto querido – tocó la capsula con delicadeza mirándolo con melancolía

Después de unos minutos, en la cafetería de las áreas mencionadas

Pepe no había dejado de acercarse a Sylvestre siempre que podía, ese moreno le había atraído desquiciadamente, sabía que el menor se ponía nervioso con su presencia pero que no admitiría que también le gustaba, así que trató de todos los medios hacerle ver de su amor

\- ¡déjame tranquilo! – le grito el felino sonrojado, molesto de que siempre le esté besando desprotegido, pero no podía alejarlo por más que insistiera

\- pero mi Petit Chaton no puedo negar estos sentimientos que desenfrena mi corazón, lo amo con intensidad y estoy seguro de que usted también me ama – su comentario romántico provocó el aumento del sonrojo de Sylvestre y atrajo la mirada del detective

\- ¿a-amarte?, debes estar lo-loco – y se percató de su frase incoherente sintiéndose más tonto

\- estoy loco, pero loco de amor – aprovechó que este se distrajo para volverle a robar un beso

Bugs los miraba no con desgano o fastidio, sino con intriga, volteó hasta donde estaba su amor platónico junto a Porky pensando, ¿cómo sería si Daffy se le confesara de esa manera?, suspiro en ese sueño imposible, él nunca lo haría… ¿o sí?

\- D-D-Daffy… yo… estoy tan f-f-feliz de volverte a ver – casi lloraba de la alegría con solo verlo – estuve rezando tanto por ti todo este tiempo-

\- no te desinfles gordito – aunque sonó ofensivo no era con intenciones de dañarlo, le sonreía cálidamente, solo quería recordar los viejos tiempos – yo también estoy feliz de verte – en verdad extrañaba a su gordito amigo, pensó que si le veía solo haría que se preocupara pero se equivocó, tal parece que el no verlo le afectó más

\- debo agradecerle al detective Brandon por esto, cumplió con su promesa y más – Daffy le miró sin captar hasta que le llego una idea

\- entonces él lo planeó todo, debe ser un genio entonces – miró hasta donde estaba Bugs notando que este miraba a otro lado pensativo – ese tonto – sonrió para sí mismo, sintió como si ese sujeto lograría grandes cosas para todos – debo disculparme por ser un poco rudo con él-

\- lo harás, pero por ahora amigo, puedes contarme todo lo que te haiga pasado – estaba preocupado y quería saber si su amigo estaba herido por algo, pero mantuvo una sonrisa siempre para mantenerlo calmado y para hacerle saber que puede confiar en él, notó que su amigo miró al suelo distraído pensando en algo y luego le volvió a mirar

\- n-no quiero hablar de eso… quisiera escuchar lo que han hecho contigo, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te sientes cansado?, me tuviste preocupado todo este tiempo, tu corazón… – se detuvo por un momento

\- estoy bien – le interrumpió – tranquilo, ellos no pueden conmigo, siempre pensé en volverte a ver, el sí estabas bien era lo único que me preocupaba pero tuve fe en que no te dejarías dominar por las torturas de esos cretinos, eres fuerte-

\- lo soy, ¿no? – aumentó su ego sonriendo complacido, eso antes sacaba de quicio a Miguel pero ahora solo le complacía así que rió con su amigo – tú también lo eres – dejo su arrogancia a un lado y alagó a su amigo sacando otras risas de él

Para resumir las cosas, ambos siguieron así hasta que termino la hora del almuerzo y tuvieron que ir cada uno a sus celdas mientras los 30 pacientes del subterráneo siguieron hasta el área en donde todos los pacientes de los 6 pisos interactuaban como un recreo

\- mi petit chaton – Pepe seguía persiguiendo a Sylvestre aun cuando este le había bofeteado para que le dejara en paz, pero no le escuchaba porque estaba simplemente loco de amor

\- ¡aléjate ya! – Gritó histérico y se apartó del grupo hasta un lugar más oscuro para que no le viera sonrojarse tontamente – ¿qué acaso no conoces el espacio personal? – había gritado tanto que su sonrojo se apoderó por completo de su rostro pero Pepe aprovechó para robarle otro beso y abrazarlo con fuerza

\- ¿espacio personal?, ¿pero qué invento es ese?, yo solo quiero tomarte y darte todo mi amor, tu presencia me vuelve más loco todavía, tu aroma es tan tentadoramente delicioso, es que simplemente me encantas – le tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarle con pasión, al principio el moreno se negó e intentó separarlo pero se dejó llevar por el deseo y correspondió, Pepe se separó después de unos segundos – ¿lo ves?, también me deseas – le miro sonriente y complacido

\- c-cállate – evitó su mirada por la vergüenza pero no se resistió al agarre, ¿para qué negarlo?, si le fascinaba el francés idiota y quería más de esos alucinantes besos – h-hazlo otra vez – le susurro tímidamente esperando a que nadie le escuchara

\- con gusto – tomó sus labios y los mordió suavemente para indicarle que le diera entrada lo cual hizo, metió su lengua sintiendo como el moreno sujeto su cuello para que el beso se intensificara – te amo-

\- yo también tonto – sonrió respondiendo a las caricias que le entregaba el más alto


	7. Camino a sucesor

Bugs miró la situación de estos dos sin que ninguno se percatara sonrojándose en el momento en que estos tocaban su cuerpo y se desvestían el uno al otro, iban muy rápido esos dos, les dejo su privacidad ya que no quería ver eso y se fue con el grupo

\- ¡te dije que ese puesto es de Samy! – se escuchó un grito no muy lejos de donde estaba llamando la atención de todos

\- ¿Quién? – respondió confundido Daffy mirando a todos lados buscando a quien el enano de bigotes rojos nombraba – tendrá que disculparme señor pero yo no veo a nadie-

\- ¡¿cómo te atreves?, Samy está justo aquí a mi lado! – apunto a su derecha muy seguro pero el avellano siguió sin ver a nadie – ¡así que fuera, Samy no te quiere ver! – le empujo para otro sitio

\- oye espérate un momento, no me importa si a tu amigo imaginario no le gusta mi presencia, yo llegué aquí antes que 'ustedes' y no me iré solo porque tú así lo dictas – alzó el dedo defendiéndose de aquel extraño que le irritó de sobremanera

\- ¡Pato desesperante, te mataré por insultar a mi amigo! – saco unas pistolas que quien sabe dónde diablos las tomó, a lo lejos se podía ver a un sargento buscando por sus armas sin encontrarlas, astuto el enano ¿no?

\- espérate ahí viejo – se interpuso Bugs deteniendo la disputa de estos antes de que alguien saliera herido, y con ese alguien se refería a Daffy quien levantó las manos como si se tratara de un criminal – tu no quieres hacer eso – apunto al arma

\- ¿por qué no querría? – se contuvo de disparar pero siguió apuntándole a ambos

\- por qué él mi buen amigo no es más que un monstruo – su comentario hizo que el mencionado hiciera mueca de disgusto

\- ¿un monstruo? – dudo de apuntarles y bajo la arma pensando en lo que decía confundido

\- sí, un sanguinario monstruo que devora todo a su paso, si lo atacas solo lograrás liberar la ira desenfrenada que oculta en su interior y que cuando sale explota destrozando todo a su paso – tal y como si estuviera narrando un documental de horror

\- ¿t-todo? – soltó las armas y llevo sus manos hasta su rostro con temor

\- exacto amigo, y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad? – le miró fijo escondiendo una sonrisa bajo esa expresión de temor que llevaba

\- no – agito su cabeza rápidamente temblando con tan solo pensarlo, miró de nuevo al chico que hace un momento le tenía apuntando y tembló de miedo al fijarse en esos ojos afilados sobre él con los brazos cruzados – l-lo siento mucho, no quería hacerlo molestar, Samy se disculpa por ser un grosero ahmm… adiós – se fue corriendo a otro asiento lo más lejos que pudo del avellano por temor

\- eres despreciable ¿te lo han dicho? – fue lo que dijo ahora mirando al albino con fastidio

\- te acabo de salvar ¿y así me agradeces? – no podía resistirse de reír, era muy sencillo engañar a las personas allí, aunque no estaba muy orgulloso de eso

\- lo que sea – suspiro cansado – gracias… – susurro intentando que no le escuchara

\- de nada – se rió de ver como el avellano agachaba la cabeza pensando que no le había escuchado

Los minutos pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta, Bugs no supo de qué hablar durante ese tiempo y solo se limitó a mirar de reojo a Daffy suspirando en mente su nombre, Daffy se dio cuenta de las miradas indirectas del albino y se preguntaba el por qué le observaba tanto

Ya era momento de regresar al subterráneo, Sylvestre y Pepe salieron de su escondite sorprendiendo a todos de su apariencia, este último se veía igual que siempre mientras el primero tenía aún un sonrojo en su rostro, los cabellos desordenados y el traje apenas acomodado

\- ¿qué miran?, quiero que todos hagan una fila y pongan las manos adelante – todos los pacientes hicieron caso omiso ignorando su apariencia desconcertados aun, los sargentos presentes se limitaron a ponerle las esposas a cada uno

\- me sentiré muy solo esta noche mi Petit Chaton – Pepe dejo que su amado le pusiera las esposas con ganas de continuar su juego

\- ahmm – miro a los lados y se acercó a susurrarle esperando a que no le escucharan – iré a tu celda para que… podamos seguir con la charla, ¿sí? – su frase con doble sentido alegró al francés

\- oye – Daffy llamó la atención de bugs quien le ponía las esposas con delicadeza

\- ¿qué sucede? – aprovechó para tocar sus manos cuando no se dio cuenta poniéndole esas cosas que ya le tenían una marca en la muñeca – _eso debe doler_ -

\- ¿por qué me miras a cada rato? – lo dijo sin ninguna incomodidad, Bugs se estremeció por un momento y luego tomó su postura

\- _¿se dio cuenta?_ – que tonto era en no pensar lo obvio que pudo ser, nunca antes se sintió tan tonto como ahora, por favor, ¡él es un genio!, pero cada vez que está cerca del avellano su mente se va – es solo por seguridad, vigilo que no te salgas de control como esta tarde – una excusa bastante creíble

\- ya veo… – le miró fijamente sin saber si dudar o creer en su palabra

\- ¡caminen! – la voz de sylvestre les llegó a los oídos para que todos caminaran de regreso

\- por cierto… ¿es normal para ti el cambio de color en tus ojos? – estaba más calmado ahora, se libró de una respuesta incómoda

\- bueno... solo a uno, mis ojos cambian a amarillo cuando mi cuerpo necesita recuperarse y mis heridas se restauran al momento, aunque hoy fue bastante raro… posiblemente por eso reciba otra jornada de tratamientos que temo serán más agresivas – suspiro conociendo al Doc y al comandante

\- no permitiré que te hagan más daño, prometo que te sacaré de allí – puso su mano en el hombro derecho del más bajo quien le mira con notable sorpresa – sacaré a todos de allí y los llevaré al mundo exterior, esa será mi más grande promesa hasta ahora – le sonrió tan cálidamente que incluso un rayo de sol parecía ocultarse detrás de su espalda

Los ojos de Daffy brillaron de asombro, escucharle decir eso era realmente reconfortante y hacía mucho que no creía en nadie además de su gran amigo Porky, ¿debería confiar en él?, ¿qué le hacía pensar que lo lograría?, pero por más veces que intentara negar la posibilidad de éxito su corazón le gritaba que confiara en ese sujeto, ¿sería por fin su nueva esperanza?, ¿sería por fin su salvación?, no importa si suena estúpido o arriesgado, por lo menos creer que lo logrará le hacía sentir fe de nuevo y eso es algo que quería recuperar

\- cuento contigo – regresó la sonrisa siguiendo el camino de regreso al infierno que era su día a día – _empieza a caerme bien… aunque a veces sea un idiota_ – durante el trayecto le miraba de reojo topándose unas cuantas veces con los diamantes ojos del albino notando el sonrojo que el otro quiso ocultar – _es bastante lindo…-_

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a la base que a todos tanto les aterraba y entraron hasta la zona de las celdas, todo iba tranquilamente hasta que notaron unas sombras a lo lejos, eran el Doc y el comandante, Sylvestre saludo con respeto a ambos y dejo a Daffy y a Bugs con ellos mientras llevó a los demás a sus respectivos lugares

\- justo a quien quería ver – el castaño se acercó hasta el avellano suavizando sus cabellos – me han dicho que te has portado mal – sacó un pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su bata para mirar detenidamente a los ojos de Dodgers – ¿qué hiciste?-

\- no he hecho nada – su pudiera le cortaría con la mirada, odiaba a ese tipo tanto como odia al marciano

\- eso no fue lo que me dijeron, escuché que formaste una tormenta allá afuera, ¿qué emoción provocó eso? – siguió observándolo y estudiando cualquier cambio en su iris descifrando con facilidad cual fue el cambio – _con que morados, ¿he?, interesante_ -

\- yo… no – sabía que si se resistía solo lograría molestarlo y eso algo que no le conviene ahora – creo que fue la ira… – bajo la cabeza en señal de rendirse

\- con que te molestaste, que chico tan rudo… será mejor mantener en orden ese temperamento si no queremos que eso vuelva a suceder – se acercó hasta ellos para darle cara a su amado

\- oye Marshall, ¿puedo tomar a tu príncipe azul por un momento?, necesito hacerle unas pruebas-

\- está bien, pero lo quiero para mañana – respondió dejándole la piel de gallina al avellano

\- ¿qué le hará? – se interpuso de que el científico tomara al más bajo quien se aferra a su espalda

\- Bugs… chico, será mejor que te apartes – más que una petición sonó a una amenaza sin embargo el albino no se inmuta

\- no te involucres – detrás de él Daffy le susurra – te meterás en problemas si lo haces-

\- pero…-

\- ¿qué sucede? – le interrumpió Marvin quedándose a mirar de cerca al detective con algo de molestia – ¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos sargento?-

Bugs le quedo mirando retadoramente, su mente vagó en el susurro y recapacitó sobre sus acciones, apretó sus puños con fuerzas incluso clavando sus uñas en su mano sacando de eso un pequeño hilo de sangre que corrió hasta sus nudillos, se resignó a aceptar el pedido de Daffy

\- no señor… lo siento, es solo que tengo curiosidad por los medios de tratamiento del paciente… quiero saber más sobre su estado y condición, un listado de los cambios oculares, ¿tiene que ver con su comportamiento?...-

Ambos le miraron extrañados, ¿qué rayos le sucedía?

\- te dijimos que todo a su…-

\- está bien – le interrumpió el científico sacando de ello una mirada desaprobatoria del comandante – el chico tiene iniciativa, es un genio, quizás con algo de práctica y mi tutoría pueda volverse un buen aliado, y quizás un sucesor – explico tomando del hombro del poseedor de los guantes blancos

\- ¿sucesor?, ¿no crees que es algo apresurado? – no solo él estaba sorprendido, Daffy miraba como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar allí

\- necesito a alguien que pueda seguir mis trabajos, una ayuda de alguien tan capacitado como él sería un buen avance, tú tienes a tu sucesor, el tal Sylvestre, ¿no? – le miró de reojo

\- pero… – todavía estaba sorprendido a la vez de molesto

\- hmm… ven conmigo un momento Marshall, necesito hablarte de algo, Sr. Bunny necesito que vigiles a Dodgers por un momento-

\- si señor – estaría feliz de eso, por lo menos está de acuerdo, miró ahora a Daffy quien le miraba con disgusto aunque tenía una sonrisa irónica de medio lado – ¿Qué?-

\- ¿vas en serio? – ambos pasaron una nueva puerta con ventanillas en donde veían de reojo a aquellos dos – sabes cómo odio que alguien se le acerque – no podía evitar mirar con molestia como ellos hablaban con normalidad

\- lo sé no te preocupes, todo es tan solo una falsa, no pienso convertirlo en mi sucesor, mucho menos darle detalles… todo es para que el paciente progrese bien – notó como el otro le miró confundido – déjame explicarte, el paciente XIV es de un temperamento terco e indomable y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, he notado que desde que Bunny llego el paciente Dodgers ha mostrado cambios inusuales en su comportamiento, está abriendo sus emociones a aquel chico, algo que no habíamos logrado por más que le torturáramos, si podemos hacer que Bugs nos ayude inconscientemente a despertar sus emociones y así sus poderes evolucionen podremos fácilmente manipularlo-

\- si para llegar a eso tenemos que dejarlos más tiempo juntos entonces no estoy de acuerdo – se cruzó de brazos, afilando la mirada en su contra

\- lo siento mi amigo pero mis investigaciones son prioridad ahora, sino te gusta no es mi problema, así son las cosas… hicimos un pacto, yo cumplí con el mío ahora tú cumple con el tuyo – se quedaron mirándose fijamente como si se tratara de una lucha visual hasta que el de cabellera oscura suspira rendido

\- está bien… tsk… pero sabes que no los puedo vigilar todo el tiempo, tengo que mantener a las personas lejos-

\- dile a tu sucesor que los vigile por ti – sonrió burlonamente ganándose un bufido del otro

\- eres un… – se contuvo de terminar la oración

Ambos se acercaron hasta donde estaban Bugs y Daffy quienes conversaban y reían al hacerse bromas el uno al otro, esa acción le hirvió la sangre al comandante pero no tuvo de otra que mantenerse calmado

\- bueno chico, llevemos al paciente XIV a la sala de tratamientos, el comandante irá a hacer su vigilancia en el primer piso así que no nos acompañará – y otra vez una mirada asesina del mencionado

Bugs se asustó por un breve momento al pensar que tenía que ver el sufrimiento de su amado de cerca y no sabría si podría soportarlo, le miró de reojo para notar como este no se quejaba de lo que le harían pero pudo notar miedo en sus ojos


	8. ¿Humano?, nunca más

\- aquí es – solo vasto con tocar la pared para que una gigantesca pantalla apareciera en frente de ellos – Dr. Wiles y compañía – unos manos salieron de la pared acercándose hasta ambos chicos quien no dejaban de estar sorprendidos – no se preocupen, solo les tomará scanner para que puedan entrar-

\- por favor diga su nombre completo y mantenga los ojos abiertos – le pidió la voz femenina de la computadora mientras escaneaba sus retinas

\- Brandon Bugs Bunny – sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su ojo cuando el rayo azul paso sobre el e instintivamente los frotó luego de que se detuviera – ¿qué es esto Doc?-

\- probaremos con algo diferente esta vez, tengo la certeza de que este método funcionará mejor – sonrió para sí mismo dejando en duda al albino

\- por favor diga su nombre completo y mantenga los ojos abiertos-

\- uhm… Daffy Duck Dodgers… – estaba nervioso por la máquina y sus ojos se cristalizaron al tratar de mantenerlos abiertos

\- pff… ¿Qué con sus nombre?, ¿triple B y triple D? – se rió a lo bajo

\- pueden pasar Dr. Wiles, Mr. Bugs y Sr. Duck – una puerta es abierta en frente de ellos, las paredes se movieron respectivamente para mostrar un ascensor que no recordaban haber visto antes

\- ok… vamos – les invitó a entrar intentando aguantar la risa por un momento

\- ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?, ¿es acaso una clase de área secreta? – vio como el ascensor no tenía ninguna clase de números por lo que pensó iba directamente a un solo lugar – _¿qué onda con tantas áreas secretas en este lugar?, ¿qué es ahora?, ¿un área para los que tienen mejor visión?_ – ya estaba harto

\- en realidad es un área restringida, solo yo puedo pasar, ni siquiera el almirante ha entrado antes aquí, este lugar es para mis experimentos más importantes y se preguntan por qué venimos acá en vez de hacer el usual tratamiento pues les responderé con que hay una mejor manera en que los poderes de Dodgers despierten – respondió observando como la puerta se abría dejando a demostrar un espacio bastante extravagante con maquinaria de todo tipo haciendo chispas y sustancias bien almacenadas por orden

\- jum… seguramente no cambia nada – reprochó inseguro caminando justo detrás de ellos siendo observado por el albino con confusión

\- Bugs – llamó su atención – toma esto y dáselo a Dodgers – en sus manos había una clase de caja chocolates con formas muy lindas de corazones y flores

\- ¿chocolate?... – miró la caja tratando de descifrar que era lo que tenían de especial – ¿esto ayudará a su progreso?-

\- por supuesto que sí, ahora ve y dáselos – se los dio con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro

\- ok… – todavía no comprendía qué era lo que planeaba hacer con eso pero era mejor que verlo sufrir, ¿no? – hey Daffy-

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? – le miró con enojo, desde que entró a ese lugar se sentía extrañamente observado y dudaba de todo ahora, tenía miedo de que le hicieran peor daño aquí – ¿qué es lo me harán?-

\- tranquilo viejo, el Doc solo quiere que te dé estos chocolates – le sonrió con carisma intentando calmarlo

\- ¿qué tienen los chocolates? – observo la caja como si alguna cosa extraña fuera a salir de ella

\- no lo sé, ¿debería probarlos primero para deteriorarme? – sacó uno de la caja y lo miró pensativo

\- ¡no lo hagas!, ¿qué pasa si es alguna clase de droga? – se inclinó hacia su mano intentando alejarlo

\- no te preocupes, si así fuera no me haría daño, es solo para estar seguro de que no te pasará nada – frotó sus cabellos delicadamente sacando de eso un sonrojo del más bajo

\- no me trates como a un niño – miró hacia otro lado

\- hehe, aquí voy – llevó el chocolate a su boca y lo probó con lentitud mientras el avellano le miraba inquieto – hmm… no tiene nada raro, es simple chocolate – miró la caja de nuevo – que raro…-

\- ¿en serio?, ¿no me mientes? – Miro a los chocolates – entonces… ¿puedo comerlos? – sonrió inocentemente tal cual niño

\- ugh – verlo tan infantil provocó en él un cosquilleo intenso, no pudo evitar tomar su pecho como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su tórax – b-bueno… pero tus manos están esposadas, ¿quieres que yo… te los de? – intentó pasar de desapercibido su sonrojo sacando otro chocolate de la caja y mostrándoselo a Daffy

\- hmm – se sorprendió bastante por su entusiasmo voluntario, pero no rechazaría tal oferta – por supuesto – cerró los ojos mientras abría su boca para recibir el chocolate

Bugs llevo el dulce con lentitud hasta su boca sintiendo una terrible necesidad por retroceder antes de que su cuerpo hiciera algo por sí solo, pero no se detuvo y solo se quedó viendo a esos labios rosados, sintiendo como su temperatura aumentaba de sobremanera al recordar aquel beso tan extraordinario

\- ¡hmm! – cerró los ojos con fuerza y terminó por llevar el chocolate hasta los finos labios que le vuelven loco con tan solo verlos

\- ¡está delicioso! – El de mirada esmeralda abrió los ojos deleitado por el sabor en su paladar – quiero otro-

\- e-está bien… – no podía evitar sudar inútilmente, estaba nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado – aquí… di "ahh" – ¿en serio dijo eso?, ¿por qué lo hizo?

\- no diré eso, suena un poco infantil – hizo pucheros con sus juguetones labios, pero al ver la mirada algo tímida y a la vez triste del albino pensó otra vez lo que dijo – está bien… ahh – abrió su boca y volvió a cerrar sus ojos recibiendo el chocolate

\- _¿por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?_ – se le quedo viendo dulcemente

\- hey ustedes dos, ¿Qué son acaso?, ¿una pareja setentera? – la voz del científico les saco de sus casillas, se habían olvidado de en dónde estaban y con quién estaban – hey Bugs, quiero pedirte un favor-

\- ¿qué es? – está decidido, cuando todo esto acabe sería el segundo en ir a prisión, después de Marvin claro

\- quiero darle un pequeño examen al paciente Dodgers pero necesito que esté limpio para eso, ¿podrías darle un baño mientras preparo los instrumentos para su examen? – miró con gracia la faceta que puso el albino

\- ¿Qué haga qué?... – el sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro por completo, su rostro parecía expulsar alguna clase de humo, su boca simplemente no se mantenía cerrada y una pequeña gota de saliva salía de ella sin darse cuenta

\- estoy seguro de que no te importará el trabajo – suspiro sonriendo por lo predecible de sus acciones

\- n-no… digo… he… q-quizás… yo – ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?, ¿qué era lo que quería decir?

\- te lo dejo a ti – le dejo solo en su desesperación para ponerse a hacer lo que dijo

\- ahmm… ¿qué… acaba de pasar? – estaba confundido, ¿por qué de la nada le dejaban con Daffy así como así?, ¿qué están buscando con eso?, no podía pensar en una posible solución porque su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas como tornado

\- ¿qué sucede Bugs? – su voz hizo sobresaltar al albino causando que casi se desmayara al instante – ¿te pasa algo?-

\- ¡n-no es nana! – se confundía con las palabras – ¡e-el Doc querer yo darte u-un baño, p-pero no poder, y…!-

\- ¿estás tratando de decirme que me darás un baño? – le miró extrañado

\- ¡Eh! – un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir la respiración del peli-negro sobre su cuello

\- ¿sabes?, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, después de todo el que solía darme un baño era aquel comandante de pacotilla, quisiera que esta vez fuera diferente aunque seas tú – suspiró en su espalda agotado de tan solo pensar en todas las veces en que Marvin le tomó de sorpresa y le obligo a hacer aquellas cosas

\- ¿eh? – iba a morir, de seguro moriría allí mismo

\- ¿qué esperan?, vayan ya – Wiles les sugirió no tan lejos de ellos

\- s-si señor… – tembló y siguió hasta donde la computadora le indicó el baño junto a Daffy al lado de él quien no parecía tomarle mucha importancia a lo que pasaba

Al entrar la computadora les dejó unas toallas y algunas ropas y uniformes para cambiarse, ¿acaso pensaba que ambos se bañarían?

\- será mejor que me sueltes las esposas para poder desvestirme-

\- ¿qué?... e-está bien… – sacó las llaves y le soltó las manos observando como suavizaba sus muñecas – eso… debió de haber dolido mucho, ¿no es así? – le miró de reojo como se quitaba la camisa notando una cicatriz que pasaba por su espalda hasta su cintura, unas en su antebrazo y otras en su tobillo

\- obviamente sí, anteriormente era Marvin quien me obligaba a hacer cosas indebidas pero ahora que estoy contigo sé que puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad? – le dedico una sonrisa para calmarlo un poco

\- ¿ah?, ahmm, sí… por supuesto – regresó la sonrisa algo nervioso, ¿de qué tenía miedo? – _ahora que lo pienso, si Daffy está aquí es por algo, se nota que muchos pacientes de este lugar no son lo que dicen que son, ¿entonces cómo es que terminaron aquí?, ¿cómo es que Daffy está aquí?, ¿por qué llego a este lugar?_ – su mente daba vueltas alrededor de esa frase sin fijarse que su mirada había cambiado – ¿Por qué?-

\- ¿umm?, ¿por qué de qué? – paró de desvestirse quedando con solo el pantalón holgado

\- eh, no… es solo que me estaba preguntando… – da un pequeño suspiro cansado, ¿por qué no? – ¿por qué estás aquí?, daffy – notó como la mirada de sorpresa del avellano se posó sobre él – es obvio que no perteneces a un lugar como este… entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí?-

Sin embargo Daffy no le respondió, solo se le quedo viendo inquisitivamente hasta unos segundos después que bajo la mirada como queriendo ocultar alguna pena, Bugs no estaba muy diferente a él, se sintió de alguna manera incómodo

\- tú… – la voz de Dodgers lleno el silencio que había decorado por completo a aquella habitación llamando la atención de un temeroso Bugs – ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí?-

\- eso… ya te lo dije, porque quería encontrar la verdad – estaba algo confundido de que le hiciera esa pregunta de repente

\- ¿y después de que encontraras la verdad qué ibas a hacer?-

\- eso es obvio, usando mis habilidades sacaría a todos de aquí-

\- ¿por qué los querrías ayudar?-

\- ¿Qué por qué?, pues porque son personas humanas – respondió algo molesto, ¿a qué va todas esas preguntas incoherentes?

\- humanas, ¿he?... bueno, tienes razón – volteó la mirada

\- ¿qué sucede?, ¿a qué viene todas esas preguntas?... ¿qué intentas sacar con eso?-

\- Yo estoy aquí exactamente por lo mismo que tú… – Bugs quedo en silencio al escucharle hablar – vine para ayudar a Porky a salir pero al darme cuenta de la situación también quise ayudar a los demás, empecé igual que tú, un simple cadete, fui subiendo de rango con el tiempo y cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr mi propósito me atraparon, desde entonces estoy aquí como un "prisionero"… pero hay algo que ellos no te han contado-

\- ¿qué es?-

\- hmm… ¿recuerdas cuando le dijiste a Sam que yo era un "monstruo" como una excusa para calmarlo?... bueno… en realidad usaste la palabra adecuada-

\- ¿eh? – su corazón parecía haberse detenido

\- dijiste un montón de cosas interesantes… "porque son personas humanas", ¿no?... supongo que puedes estar tranquilo de que todos los demás lo sean aún, así podrías ayudarlos… pero no veo el por qué debas ayudarme… como puedes ver – cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir dejando en sorpresa a Bugs

Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y su piel se oscureció dejando unas marcas que le hacían parecer que su piel se estaba quemando y evaporizando, su cabello se erizo y como si la gravedad fuera en contra levitó a pocos centímetros del suelo

\- ya yo no soy humano-


End file.
